1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a modular desk, and more particularly to a ready-to-assemble modular desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ready-to-assemble (RTA) furniture has many advantages including, being cheap to manufacture, easy to assemble and saves space during transportation and storage.
However, a person can only assemble RTA furniture as designed so an RTA desk has a set orientation and the person cannot customize the number and orientation of drawers, shelves and desktops. Moreover, the RTA desk requires tools for assembly and disassembly that dissuades some people from buying the RTA desk.
The present invention provides a ready-to-assemble modular desk to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional RTA desk.